Dueling against the World
by Yami Magnus
Summary: Kaiba throws an tournament challanging the worlds best duelist, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Kaiba will be faced off against the world to be immortalized in the world of Duel Monsters, mangavers
1. Immortal

A/N: Yeah this fic is gonna be based on dueling and there will be OC's but they wont be all powerful I assure you, all duels with my OC are going to be based on some of my toughest duels but enough rambling on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All OC's belong to me.

Seto Kaiba looked out the window from his Kaiba Corp office down at Domino, the city rustling and bustling cars rushing by and people walking along the side walks. Seto eye's turned feint for a moment when he heard the door close in his office. Mokuba walked in with a smile on his face as usual

"What's up big bro?" he chirped. Kaiba looked out the window for a moment longer then turning to his brother he sat at his desk "Mokuba I have to ask you a question."

Mokuba moved closer toward the desk with a worried look in his eye's "What is it Seto?" Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"Mokuba I was looking at my Blue Eyes the other day when I noticed a spec of dusk on it… I turned the card and it shone like when I first acquired it, just then I felt like dueling the entire city…Mokuba should I have another tournament?"

Mokuba leaned back into the chair sighing fearing that it was something life threatening "Well Seto that decision is up to you, I mean when it comes to these things you make the decision yourself... what's with the asking?"

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and turned back toward the window "Mokuba I have always dueled to gain something in return, with Duelist Kingdom it was to get revenge against Pegasus and Yugi. In Battle City it was to gain the God cards and again to defeat Yugi…but now." Seto stood silent when Mokuba ran to his side his eye's filled with concern "But what Seto?"

Seto opened his eye's and smiled slightly " I want to be immortalized, to be remembered by the entire world as one of the worlds greatest duelist. I no longer care for rank I want to etch my name forever into the dueling world." Mokuba smiled looking out the window

" You know you already are but we can make it a memorial tournament, you know we'll make a marble slab with the name of the worlds greatest duelist and have them displayed all over the world." Kaiba smiled looking at his brother " Well now if you keep on having ideas like that I'll make you CEO whenever I get board" ruffling his hair.

Mokuba laughed and ran toward the door with a huge smile on his face "I'll go get everything in order Battle City Rule's?" Seto shook his head "No, there will be no card ante this tournament this will be and all out battle where the battle field is….the entire world."

Yugi and Jonouchi where sitting in the living room of the game shop, cards sprawled all around them "Yeah this will do with this deck I'll do a lot better now." Jonouchi smiled holding the forty card deck in his hands "Yeah that should work out till you face me, because you know what happens when you duel me"

Yugi said with a small evil smile on his face. Jonouchi crumbled his fist and got Yugi in a head lock "just you wait next tournament I'm goanna be the king of game!" Yugi's smile faded "…you mean if there is another tournament, its been a slow couple of months without the crazy tournaments we used to be in."

Jonouchi sat on the floor and sighed "Yeah I could use another tournament but the saving the world thing not so much." Yugi laughed slightly leaning back into the seat of the sofa little memories faded in and out of dueling with the Pharaoh.

Yugi turned to Jonouchi who was flipping through channels when he saw the Kaiba Corp. logo " Jonouchi turn back a couple a stations!" Jonouchi flipped back to the T.V station "maybe Kaiba is has some new fancy gizmo." The logo faded into a media room with reporters flashing their cameras when Seto Kaiba walked out into the podium all the reporters stood to their feet yelling "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!" Seto stood at the podium with a fierce look in his eye's "Hey Yugi you think?" Jonouchi was shushed by Yugi "Maybe let's not get out hopes up."

Kaiba cleared his throat "Attention every duelist in the world! I Seto Kaiba am hoasting a tournament like nothing the world has seen.. This is a tournament that not only tests your strength but also your will to duel. This will be nothing like Battle City this tournament this tournament will not be fought here in Domino, No; the battle field will be the entire world. Each of you the best of the continents of the world will duel in your respective countries ending here in Japan. Where you will face off the best duelist of Japan who are my self, Yugi Muto, and regretfully Jonouchi Katsuya."

Jonouchi jumped to his feet " Why you!" Yugi shushed him again " The duels will be fought with a lottery draw whoever wins the draw the duel will commence in their respective country the winner of the world tournament will win this!" Kaiba unveiled a beautiful marble slab with five empty slot names the camera men taking as many pictures as fast as they could "The top five duelist will be forever immortalized with his named etched into dueling history, the first duel will be selected tomorrow at noon so ready your deck's prepare yourself for you chosen duelist will face the world."

With that the broadcast faded and the entire world seemed to cheer at once.

A/N: Well what do ya think? Yeah I know its not eventful but this is just the set up to the main story. Well it be that time again thank you for reading and I wouldn't mind some different ideas for what parts of the world the duels can be fought at.


	2. Lottery

A/N: Sorry for the long wait….school and life is a pain lol

The next day the whole world waited on pins and needles for the drawing of the first two countries that would face Yugi, Kaiba, or Jonouchi. Yugi sat in chair looking into the T.V waiting for the news he new that Jonouchi was doing the same if he hadn't fallen asleep already. "Kiaba… when are you going to start this tournament? I'll give you credit you know how to keep people in suspense."

Jonouchi looked outside his window; the faint sound of the radio could be heard from the other room. Leaning on against the wall a small smile crept on his lips

"Kaiba…you know people hate it when you do this…. well if one thing went good yesterday I'm glad you didn't call me mutt infront of the entire world." Just then the sound of the radio changed and static filled it for a small second when a small voice came out of it, Jonouchi ran toward it raising the volume

"This_ just in Mr. Kaiba has announced that in a few short minutes please stand by huh? Wait! We just have word that Mr. Kaiba has stepped forward to the conference we take you there live."_

Mokuba and Seto walked out of the side entrance the cameras went wild and began flashing blinding light, Kaiba took the podium and waited for the journalist to keep their mouths shut.

"Kaiba Corp. will now draw the name of the duelist that will face one of the three best duelists that I had mentioned the other day. Now for the basis of the tournament, this will be a tournament against the world where the top five best duelist in the world will have their name etched into solid marble forever begin remembered. Each country will have to face off against Yugi, Jonouchi, or myself. In the duels I will personally choose which duelist may progress and fight in the finals for a slot on the Memorial Stone. The names of the world's best duelist have been put into this machine."

Isono walked in with a statue of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon resembling the one he used in the Battle City tournament, in one mouth contained six lottery balls and the other contained Kaiba's, Yugi, and Jonouchi's names. "I have picked the counties that will participate in the duel they will be chosen by lottery, after the draw has been chosen the decision is final. Now my associate Isono will commence the lottery draw."

Isono flipped the small switch making the lottery balls flip around; the photographers took as many snap shots as they could of the statue finally two names appeared. Roland drew the first ball from the countryside "The first duelist to compete will be Nash Dorles the number one duelist of America…. and his opponent will be Yugi Muto."

Yugi stood up from his chair quickly almost throwing the chair behind him down "I can't believe it! I get to America again!"

Yugi ran toward his room running as fast as he could, nearly knocking down his grandfather "Yugi whats your problem?" he said out of breath, Yugi turned around with a wide smile on his face "I'm going to America."

Kaiba smirked slightly "Well Mr. Dorles I hope you will not disappoint me after all you're up against the King of Games himself. Kaiba craft three will arrive in New York City in two short days where the duel will be fought in Times Square. Duelist you know your opponent prepare for the duel of your lives show the world your glory and might."

With that Kaiba walked away from the podium the journalist yelling and shouting him questions taking as many pictures as they possibly could until he was out of their vision. Mokuba smiled brightly at Seto chuckling a bit " Mokuba what is it?" laughing slightly more he punched his brothers arm " I saw how excited you were during the speech, your hands were trembling just like when you won the Number One Duelist in Japan"

Kaiba said nothing; looking down at his hand he clenched his fist and smiled "Mokuba send a limo to pick up Yugi and the Jonouchi we are leaving tonight."

Mokuba took off running but stopped when he reached the door when he stopped "You called Jonouchi by his name? Whats up with that?"

Glancing off to the side not showing his brother his expression "It's been hectic I don't have my head cleared just call it a laps of judgment… get going." Mokuba smiled and went out the door "I'm giving you a chance mutt…. don't let me down."

_In America_

Nash sat infront of the T.V screen, looking down at his duel disk giving a faint smile "So I get to face the King of Game?" he removed his deck holding out Buster Blader, Command Knight, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Gearfried the Legendary Swordsman, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight he looked at them intently when a woman walked into the room "Nash I heard the news…are you ok who you are going up against."

Nash smiled slightly "Yes…even though I may lose…. I will still fight with all my soul so that I will get my name into that slab…will you come with me?" She smiled turning away "You know I would follow you where ever you fight."

Nash smiled walking away to prepare. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking out of the window there was a woman standing on the pier with her duel disk. Nash smiled "Very well let us make war."

Back in Japan 

Yugi packed thing up as fast he could gather clothes and things that he needed to get by due to the fact he didn't know how long this tournament ended, after all it was against the whole world. Yugi looked at everything gathered around him and smiled, running a hand over where the puzzle was suppose to be, he smiled slightly " I wish you were here to see me."

The phone rang suddenly "Hello?" There were screams and laughter heard on the other end "Hey Yugi get your things together Kaiba's pickin us up! _Put that down mutt you're going to break it! Don't you dare touch my computer!_ Aww com on I wanna check my e-mail"

Yugi smiled on the other end pulling the receiver away from his ears "Not so loud guys! How far are you guys?" There was a loud yell and the sound of something hitting the floor "um Yugi? Yeah were right outside and you might wanna bring a Band-Aid for Jonouchi Seto hit him pretty hard _He deserved it!"_

Yugi laughed gathering his things he hugged his grandpa "See you soon grandpa! Wish me luck!" Opening the door to the limo there laid Jonouchi sprawled out on the floor "Next time teach your mutt some matters."

Yugi smiled shrugging "He's my best friend not my mutt he's your mutt Kaiba." Nudging Jonouchi with his foot he woke up "way to stick up for me Yugi."

At the Airport 

"Alright we're here come on Yugi lets go get you some info on this Nash guy." Yugi stretched his arms out "Its ok, I don't want to know anything about his deck." Kaiba's eyes shifted while he was gathering the information "How commendable, so you'd rather just see his face?"

" You know better than anybody that there is pride among duelist, knowing his deck will give me an unfair advantage… and you said it your self you want duels that will go down in history didn't you." Kaiba grunted looking at the info on Nash.

Name: Nash Dorles

Age: 19

Duelist Level:

Info: Nash Dorles has become the most respect United States Champion in history. Nash has been known to make comments on the follies of Kith Howard, Pegasus J. Crawford, and Rebecca J. Hawking earning him a bit of scorn to which he replies "I'm a duelist not an icon." Nash is a history major at NYU where he specializes on the great wars of the past. Nash comes from a military family, he grandfather fought in World War II which may explain his motivations.

Kaiba stared into the screen "Yugi…your going up against a man who's whole life consist of battle….how I envy you."


	3. New York

**_In New York_**

Command Knight and Swift Gaia stood proudly on the field. The waves seemed to crash against the pier that Nash and another duelist were fighting.

"What now? Your Zero Gravity spell stopped my attack on your Deep Sea Warrior. Can you really defeat me with such a monster?"

She stood there not wavering from his taunt

"even though my monster is weaker than yours it will serve a purpose." Drawing a card she smiled in victory "I sacrifice my Deep Sea Warrior so summon the most deadly creature of the sea!"

Nash eyes widened –that card? IT can be! - "I summon Levia the Dragon!" A giant dragon rose out of the ocean causing tidal waves to surround him. Command Knight and Gaia just looked on in awe

"Behold on of the most destructive monsters in the game. Now tributing Umi I can wipe out every card on the field except for Levia! Now my monster attack! Daedalus Wave!"

The waves that surrounded Levia went forward toward Nash, Knight and Gaia turned their head to their master

"Forgive me" the giant waves swept them up, destroying them. Nash stood there with his head down

"What's the matter? Has the best duelist in America lost?" There was no answer. Nash only stared at the card graveyard "Levia snap him to reality! Dragons Wrath!" Levia's mouth opened sending a ferocious beam knocking Nash down to the ground.

Nash 300

Lisa 100

"I'd thought I'd never see the day when you stay on the ground for so long. Did the loss of your monsters affect you that much?" Nash stood to one knee

"To this point I was holding back… and for that act of farce I lost two of my best generals in the duel." Lisa's eyes narrowed

"How dare you not give your all against an opponent?" Nash stood up and looked her straight in the eye causing her to flinch – such anger and sorrow- "I wished to hold back to see how far my natural skill would take me. But know I know I can never act this foolishly again."

"I draw!"

Graceful Charity… "I activate Graceful Charity!" Three cards discard two "Know I will show you the instrument of my anger. When my generals fall this monster takes on their whishes to defeat my opponent. First I summon the Red Eyes Black Chick."

Lisa almost smiled –this is his terrible creature? - "I sacrifice him to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red Eyes soared down from the pitch dark sky above, the red eyes sending a shiver down Lisa's spine "Your monster may be strong but it is no match for Levia."

Red Eyes and Levia roared back and forth at each other. "Maybe so but I have not finished! I sacrifice Red Eyes for the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The dragon flew into the sky setting the clouds on fire. The people in Times Square stopped in their tracks seeing the ball of fire in the sky. Red Eyes descended for the scorched sky glaring at Levia as if it committed an act of sin. "Your dragon has 3000 attack points!"

Nash stood there beside his dragon "My monster. Levia has killed my two generals in this duel…show no mercy." Lisa looked on in horror, her monster was about to be destroyed and she was going to lose the duel –it can't end his way! I was so close-

"Now my dragon attack Levia DARKNESS FLAMES!"

The dragon incinerated all in its path knocking Lisa's life points to 0. "This isn't over yet….I'll beat you one day."

Nash turned away "And on that day it will be a victory well earned. There are many lessons in defeat. But for me duel monsters are a war… and I want to meet the man who is going to fight me." Lisa stood to her knees struggling to get up "He'll defeat you…he's defeated everybody."

Nash faced her with a smile on his face "I know. But that's what makes war interesting. An entire world dueling and I'm going to be part of it! People will speak of this battle for years and my name will be carved into stone as one of the world's greatest duelist…that's all I can ever ask for."

"Remember glory is fleeting"

Nash turned to her and looked down upon her "What would a loser like you know of glory?"


End file.
